Warm Bodies and Weak Resolves
by Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale
Summary: A smutty Clace out take from my story The Benefit of the Doubt. Basically my take on the famous cave scene (:


_**If you're looking for just smut, here ya go, you don't even have to read the original story xD**_

 _ **Review! This was my first smutty piece, but I wrote this a while back. Now I have some more on my wattpad account if ya wanna take a look!**_

 _ **My shameless self promotion is now over, enjoy, and read at your own risk!**_

* * *

"We don't have much longer now," I whisper to Jace, who is laying next to me once again. Jia left to consult with the rest of the Council, and now we have to wait to make our move. If only we knew what that move was.

"We have a few hours," he whispers against my temple with a soft, warm kiss. "Let's go for a walk."

I get up and pull on my jacket and the new sword after a short debate with myself. We walk downstairs and after a brief run in with my mom, we leave with the promise of being back within the hour.

All around us are Shadowhunters running back and forth, some carrying weapons and supplies, some whisking their children away to someplace safe. Jace grabs my hand and pulls me off of the walkway and down a narrow trail into the wooded area near Amatis' house. The sounds of hectic war prepping fades away with the foliage to keep us tucked away.

"Here we go," Jace says a few minutes down the path. We come out into a tiny little creek and follow it upstream, where it grows wider and deeper. All sorts of flowers native to Idris line the river, including the ones from the greenhouse back at the Institute, the ones that bloom at midnight. Small blue peonies, large red carnations, all sorts of beautiful plants.

The river grows louder as we go farther down, and the once-sweet melody of the river grows into a loud roar. The source?

A waterfall, simple and small, but still at least two stories tall. The reflections of fish swimming through the running water bounce around everywhere, producing a luminescent light that flashes around like a disco ball.

"It's beautiful, Jace." I smile up at him and lean in to kiss his lips. He smirks and kisses back.

"C'mon, short stuff."

I stop in my tracks and glare at him.

"What?" he grins, trying to act innocent. His smile grows as my frown twitches, and he knows I'm going to break. "You know you love me."

I let the giggles break forth, smiling, and covering my mouth as I do. Jace grins and laughs with me.

Wait, did Jace just giggle?

"Jace!" I yell. His head snaps up and he's all business all of a sudden. Whoops.

"You are aware that you just giggled, right?"

"I did not!" Oh hell, his ego could use a nice little whack, as always. "Let's go, there's more!"

"I honestly don't see how, but okay." I say and follow his lead. He walks right up along the short ridge the fall is on and runs a hand over the jagged vine and foliage covered rock, until his hand catches on whatever it is that he's looking for.

"Here." he says as he puts his other hand up to the foliage and pulls with both hands, revealing a small, dark opening.

"A cave? Really?" I ask with a good-natured eye roll. Until I enter the place, at least. The room is small, but oh so beautiful with a clear blue pond and white sand. The most beautiful thing of it all is the way the flecks of minerals and metals in the walls flash with every movement of witchlight. It's breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," I whisper and slowly sink down into the sand. "How'd you even find the place?"

He explained how he found it when he had just joined the Lightwoods. They had taken a trip to Idris for business, and the kids all wandered around on their own. It reminds me of when Simon and I would go hiking upstate at Luke's farmhouse.

After a few minutes of sitting side by side in silence, Jace's arm snakes around my waist and pulls me closer to his side. I lean into him and rest my head on his chest, bringing my knees up and wrapping an arm around them.

"Clary?" The silence is broken with his quiet whisper, and for a moment I feel as if he didn't say anything at all, like it was just a soft memory. But, he did speak, and I can only turn my head to look up at him.

"I'm sorry. So beyond sorry for everything that's happened. For kissing… her whether I was compelled by something else or not, for not fighting for you hard enough. For ruining the day of your ceremony…"

The remorse in his voice is thick and strained, tugging at my eyes, making me want to cry for him. None of it was his fault in the least, it was all staged, predestined, whatever you want to call it. Faerie magic can do weird things to people. I don't have anything to say but it's okay. Instead of speaking, I let my eyes fall shut and tip my head back slightly.

Jace shifts and I lean up slightly, preparing myself for the impact he always has on me- butterflies, stars, and light headedness. I feel like it's been a week since we were happily in each other's company, but it was only a few days. I feel his lips hover over mine, seconds away from touching.

It's like nothing has changed for us- his lips are as soft as ever, and his warm, calloused hand comes down to rest on the side of my neck. The butterflies in my stomach somehow evolve into bats and I smile into the kiss, feeling Jace's lips mimicking mine.

He pulls back and smiles at me, tugging me into his chest. I snuggle into his warmth and kiss his collarbone softly and repeatedly before moving up his neck a bit.

"I love you so much, Jace." I place another kiss, this time reaching up to graze his jaw line. He stiffens and pulls back slightly.

"I love you more," he whispers back. And just like that, his lips are on mine again, this time more urgent and firm. My hands grab onto his shoulders and I lean up onto my knees for a better angle. His hands rest on my hips, clutching tightly at my shirt.

The sand of the small beach becomes irritating to the overly sensitive skin on my knees. So, I swing one of my legs over both of Jace's, sitting back on his thighs and running my hands through his hair. We never break the kiss.

His hands hold tighter onto my hips and he suddenly tugs, making me slide forward so that our chests are flush against each other. I shriek then giggle at the sudden movement, both of us breaking for air. He smiles up at me, his eyes soft and alluring at the same time.

With a rush of euphoria, I lean forward and take his lips in between mine, biting and sucking on them lightly. His low groans send waves through my body and bright bursts of color behind my eyelids. He playfully nips back at my lips, but I push his face away from mine and sit up straighter, shifting in his lap.

"God dammit, Clary, don't do that," he closes his eyes and lets his forehead fall against my neck. It only makes my thoughts spin faster and faster; I purposefully move my hips on top of his, eliciting a string of profanities and moans. I place my hand under his chin, bringing his lips back to mine and pushing him back so that he is laying in the white sand.

"No," I whisper with the smirk I picked up from him. I lean forward and run my hands under his black t-shirt, bunching it up over his abs as I go. I continue writhing against him, feeling him grow underneath me.

When the shirt is bunched up at the chest, I lean down, kissing his chest with a blush before taking the shirt between my teeth to rip it. Jace has his eyes covered with the back of his arm by now, and he's breathing heavily, almost panting.

"Fuck," he yells, grabbing my wrists roughly and flipping us around, his hips pinning mine to the ground. He throws my arms above my head and holds them with one of his hands, the other grabbing at the back of my hair and pulling my lips up to his. He kisses me with bruising force, and though his hand is rough in my hair, it only heightens my senses. Every time his fingers twitch, I can feel it and it sends shivers down my spine when his hands push mine into the cool sand.

He lets go of my hands and hair at the same time, propping himself up better and slows the kissing down, even though neither of us want that. Unlike him, I voice my opinion in the form of a plea.

"Jace," I say in between gasping breaths. "Please…"

The look in his eyes is conflicted, but it quickly fades when I push myself up against him and hook my legs around him, bringing him back down to me. He closes his eyes and lets out a strangled breath as I repeat that simple word, kissing his neck for emphasis. I know exactly what I want. What I need.

With all of this crazy shit happening, Jace has been the only person able to comfort me. He's been there through all of my nightmares, waking me up and holding me until I cry myself to sleep. He's the one who has coached me through all of my lessons and training, creating the Shadowhunter I am now. I am beyond grateful for that. He's saved my life, and the lives of those around me. He's strong, he's sweet, he's a smart ass, and he's brave. Oh so, painfully brave. He's my rock, my anchor, he's kept my impending insanity at bay since I learned of this world.

"Clary…"

"Jace, please. I need this; you need this; we both want this more than anything. I love you Jace, and I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. Completely," I tell him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, just beside his lips.

"I can't. I could hurt you," he whispers with glossy eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." I well up at his sincerity and cautiousness, pulling him down into a hug.

"I trust you completely. I know you won't hurt me, Jace," I whisper in his ear. "Please, Jace. I need this- I need you."

I lean up and softly kiss his lips, just barely tugging at them and resting my head again.

"Make me forget about all of this Jace. Please. Make me feel good. Make me feel beautiful, loved, please Jace."

That was all it took to snap his resolve.

His lips were on mine in an instant, moving aggressively and softly at the same time, if that's even possible. His warm hands hold me closer, running up my back and raising goosebumps all over my body.

Jace sits up, pulling me with him and keeping our chests flush together. His lips move down onto my neck and his tongue runs over my pulse point, making me giggle.

"See, I'm not the only one who giggles," Jace says breathlessly, his lips still trailing down onto my shoulder and onto my collarbones. His lips latch on there, suckling lightly at the skin. Just enough to make me moan, but not enough to leave a mark.

I place my hands on his cheeks and guide his face level to mine, staring into his eyes. I move his hands to the hem on my tank top and let him slide it up, revealing more skin to him than I've ever shown to anyone before.

Watching his facial expression contort into one of complete awe is exhilarating for me, making my pulse jump. His dilated eyes linger on my lightly muscled stomach, thanks to his training, and then to my chest.

He groans softly as his eyes roam my mostly naked body, taking away any further discomfort and insecurities of mine. His eyes lock onto mine once more, asking permission.

I nod and take his hands in mine, placing them on my stomach and letting him move them. His hands move slowly, creating a warm friction that makes me crave more.

When his fingers reach the hem of my plain baby blue bra, he looks up at me again, lips slightly parted. I lean forward and kiss him hard on the mouth, lingering for only a second.

"Clary, are you sure?" He looks worried. But I trust him, and I know that he will take care of me. I whimper a small yes and his hands slide up without further hesitation and cup my breasts. His hands completely engulf them, and his thumbs run over the top of the skin that is exposed, making me breathe out harshly.

His gaze stays on my chest for a moment, mesmerised, before traveling upwards and locking onto my eyes. He leans forward quickly, knocking us both into the sand, his hands roaming my entire body. His left palm caresses the sensitive skin and he squeezes lightly, making my eyes flutter closed and my mouth hang agape.

His other hand is on my bottom, his fingers splayed and squeezing occasionally with a groan of his own. My own hands, however, have been limp on his chest, so instead, I move them downwards, playing with the top of his jeans.

His movements don't stop, but when my hands unbutton his jeans, he gasps and moves his lips down my neck and presses soft, wet kisses just above the cup of my bra. His fingertips brush underneath the cup, making contact with my puckered nipple and making me moan and wiggle underneath him.

"Jace..." I mumble, my lips smashed against his shoulder in an attempt to stifle even more yearning noises. The ache in the pit of my stomach has become increasingly uncomfortable, and I need more.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Jace whispers, his wide eyes staring down at me, his jean-clad hips still pinning mine down.

"Anything," I whisper back, pulling his lips down onto mine and letting my hands travel again, not stopping at the zipper but continuing down to smooth over his hardened length. He curses and bucks his hips up into my hand frantically.

Just like I asked, Jace continued, his hand quickly releasing the clasp on my bra and letting it fall away from my shoulders. His lips attack my breasts, making me shudder and almost scream at the contact. I keep one hand down, touching him through his jeans, while the other clutches him against my chest wantonly.

"Too much clothing," Jace grumbles, placing his hands on my hips and slowly sliding my jeans down. Instinctively, I clamp my legs together, and he smiles down on me, almost laughing at the modest movement. I blush and look away, not wanting him to see my cheeks burning. "Do you want to stop?" He asks, a note in his voice sounding hopeful for continuance.

"No," I reply immediately, making him laugh at the eagerness in my voice. Anybody in their right mind would answer the same if they were in this position, with a literal angel resting in between their legs, half naked.

He smiles and his hands continue to wander my body, while mine do the same, tracing the panes of his beautifully chiseled chest and back. When his hand moves from my chest and down over my stomach, not stopping there, I squirm a little bit uncomfortably. He pauses and meets my eyes, looking sheepish.

His slightly scrunched up face looks adorable, and I reach up to pull his face back down to mine to calm my nerves. His lips move slowly, even slower than before, in a soothing pressure against my own.

This time, I don't stop him when he runs his hand down and cups my throbbing core. His movements are leisurely and deliberate, making me crave more.

The tension in my stomach spins tighter and tighter as Jace touches me through the thin material, my hips pressing into his hand to signify my need for more.

In return, he pulls his hand away and comes back up to my level, his eyes sparkling dangerously bright in excitement. I can hardly comprehend the thoughts running through my own head, but his eyes tell it all. They're sharp and crisp, so focused; but at the same time, he's still being careful and watching himself, making sure he doesn't upset me. I don't think that's possible at this point, honestly.

"What do you want, Clary?"

"Jace!" I smack him in the chest, blushing. I don't want to say that out loud. That's almost embarrassing. "Please don't..." I mumble.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he whispers back, taking my lips in his and tangling his hands into my hair. I place my hands on his cheeks, pulling away and trying to convey everything I want to say with just my eyes.

"I want you. All of you."

In a swift movement, Jace's pants seem to play a disappearing act; the only material separating us are my own thin underwear and I can feel his shaft pressing against my naked thigh, warm and smooth. I take a deep breath and lean up, willing myself to look down without blushing.

It doesn't work, and my eyes widen at the sight, millions of thoughts running through my mind at once, confusing me and turning me on even more.

When I meet his eyes he's biting his lip and looking away from me, contemplating something in his own mind. Does he not want to anymore...?

"Jace?" His head snaps up to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he nods. "But are you?"

"I want this," I reply, kissing him and leaning down to brush my hand over his member. He groans into my mouth and kisses me back, one of his hands reaching around him. I hear him rustling in his jeans for something, then hear something rip and feel Jace lean away while he slides the condom onto himself.

I watch wide eyed, then realise that my own panties are still on and quickly get rid of them. Jace smiles down at me, both of us now completely bare to one another, and I grin back, nervous and excited all at once.

I can feel him holding himself against my entrance, and I take a deep breath to prepare myself. When he starts to ease himself down into me, I gasp at the pain and clench my eyes shut, my entire body tensing at the foreign sensation. It hurts.

"Clary, look at me," Jace whispers, brushing hair out of my eyes and stilling partway through. I force my eyes open and a tear leaks out, making Jace's face fall instantly. He wipes away the trail of wetness and leans down to wrap his arms around me, whispering into my ear, trying to soothe me. "Just relax, baby. It's going to be okay, I promise."

I nod and look into Jace's eyes, seeing my own pain mirrored back. I don't want to see him hurting, too. We are both breathing heavily, and I try to relax myself limb by limb. I'm trying my best to relax my stomach, and as I do, so does Jace.

He leans down and kisses me, quickly moving to my neck and breasts once more, making me feel as if my chest is on fire, and every thumping beat of my heart is making it spread throughout me.

"Jace," I whimper, pulling his head by the hair up to mine and burying my face in his warm neck. I carefully roll my hips up, just to see, and find myself gasping and clutching onto him even tighter.

Ever so slowly, he slides all the way into me, his hips pressed firmly into mine. I'm stuck gasping for air and calling out his name. The feeling of being absolutely whole, of being completed, is unlike anything else I've ever felt before. It's exhilarating and intimate, and it feels so amazing.

"I love you so much," Jace whispers, his hand laying under my shoulders and squeezing me closer, as close as two people can possibly get.

And then he starts moving inside of me, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. I can't think, I can't breathe, and I can't hold in the obscene moans that come out of my mouth, shocking me.

"I- I love you too... Jace!" I yelp as his thrusts become more focused, stronger. His panting in my ear becomes deeper and more erotic. His pace increases and I thrust my hips up to meet his. Jace curses and grips onto my hip with one hand, jolting us both into the sand together.

The euphoria rushing throughout my veins pounds faster with every aching moment, the pain long forgotten. I move my head and look at Jace, his eyes are glued shut and his mouth is agape in pleasure. I move forward and bite his lip, eliciting a groan and making his eyes snap open.

He kisses me and slowly sits up, still holding me with him as he goes. Sitting up creates a whole new angle of pleasure and Jace's hands guide my hips back and forth, grinding down against his. My own centre rubs against his pelvis and I let my head fall back, letting myself sway with him.

"Keep doing that," Jace says breathlessly when I move in a circular motion. All the while the pit of my stomach is clenching and I can feel my body racing up to the edge, the sparks between our bodies pushing me further and further.

"I think- oh shit, Jace," I whine, knowing exactly what was coming next. "Jace!" I yell, moving my hips faster.

His hips snap up to meet mine, his breathing laboured and his eyes dilated as his golden irises focus on me. He smiles and leans down, kissing me softly, but not slowing his thrusts.

"Go ahead, Clary," he grunts into my ear and reaches down between us, using his fingers to help me reach the peak. His fingers skilfully move over the hypersensitive skin, rubbing circles until I can't focus on anything but the feeling he is producing inside of me.

I've had enough and I can't hold myself back, so I let myself fall over that precipice- and I pull Jace with me. I scream out and my eyes clench shut, my teeth biting into Jace's shoulder as the waves crash down.

Moments after me, Jace's movements grow faster, dragging me along, until suddenly his body stills completely; I can feel him tensing and releasing inside of me, all while he crushes me in his grip and groans my name out.

I'm still gasping for breath once the orgasm subsides, and my head is still a mess of webs, with Jace right at the centre. I feel myself being brought down in the sand, Jace underneath me as we both come down from that high, breathing heavily together.

I feel his arms wrap around me, holding me close. Our hearts beat together soundly, both of us calming down finally.

"You're perfect," he whispers into my ear, placing a kiss right there and moving up to kiss my cheek, and finally, my lips. "That was perfect."

Sometime afterwards, I fell asleep, but it was such a light doze that I woke up when Jace shifted his body closer to mine. I snuggle closer into Jace's warm side, if that's even possible, and kiss his shoulder. Bare shoulder.

Did we really…?

It feels so unreal. But it happened, and now we lay here together. It was everything I wanted it to be, while at the same time it was scary. Scary in the sense of it being new and an important moment in our relationship. Scary as in being completely vulnerable to a person. To be able to bare your all to someone emotionally and physically for the first time isn't a small thing by any means. It takes courage, trust. Love.

It definitely left me feeling… different. Not like on a birthday where you don't really feel any older, but when a big milestone of your life takes place. Like getting your drivers license, or going to Prom. It left me in an array of distinctly fucked up emotions- not all bad, though. Elated; Prideful; Content; Even a little desolate for one thing that I will never get back. But regret is nowhere in my collection of emotions in this moment.

"How are you feeling, love?" Jace whispers into my tangled hair. I smile and look up to see him gazing down at me with a smirk. I freakin' love that smirk. It's smart and cute, even when he's going for more of a shitty grin.

"Um. Fine, I guess," I laugh awkwardly. He scoots away to look at me with worry in his eyes.

"Fine? Was it not…?" he asks quickly. His eyes go wide like a scared cat. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

"No! No, no, Hell no!" I laugh and head plant into his chest with laughter and embarrassment. "It's just… What am I supposed to be feeling? How the hell do you even answer a question like that?"

"Usually with a 'great' or 'that was the best sex ever,' something along those lines," Jace snorts back.

"Well, going from experience, I'd say that was the best for sure," I deadpan, looking him straight in the eyes. He raises a brow at me dubiously.

"Really, now?"

"Mhmm," I hum, reaching for the clothing that's in reach. Every second I spend laying there like that, I can feel my awkwardness seeping through, sure to ruin things. Jace grabs my wrist to stop me.

"You know whatever happens tonight will change everything, right? Like, everything," Jace says quietly. I nod solemnly, my grin fading.

"It's going to be fine, Jace. We'll get through this," I place my hands on his face and run my thumbs over his cheekbones reassuringly.

He leans down and smashes his lips onto mine, quickly deepening the kiss but not letting it go anywhere. The kiss is rough and rushed, everything that our previous hour wasn't. It's spontaneous and frightening, but comforting in the same moment. He finally pulls away and nuzzles his head into my shoulder, gently kissing the bare skin. After a moment, we both pull away and silently gather our belongings.

"Clary, wait," Jace says, fully clothed and ready to go. "In all honesty, are you okay with…" He waves his hands to the place we were laying before.

"Absolutely," I say quietly and lean forward.

"You're sure?" He sounds so tentative now.

"100 percent sure. I wanted to, and I'm glad we did, Jace," I smile. He leans down and connects our lips in one last soft caress before we have to leave, not knowing if we'd ever come back.


End file.
